official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Columbus, Mississippi
Columbus is a city in and the county seat of Lowndes County, Mississippi, situated along the Tennessee-Tombigee Waterway with the Luxapalila Creek running through town. The population of the city is 23,640, making it the second largest of the three cities in the Golden Triangle. The city is the birthplace of famous playwright Tennessee Williams and the hometown of former NASCAR driver Emmanuel Duke, who was born and spent most of his childhood in Shuqualak. It is also home to the Mississippi University for Women, which includes the Mississippi School for Mathematics and Science. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.52% Black or African American (14,779) 35.05% White (8,285) 2.44% Other (576) 25.9% (6,122) of Columbus residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Other than Meridian, Columbus is the only city in Mississippi that suffers from alarmingly high rates of Pokemon theft and murder close to those of the Mississippi Delta and Jackson. The city has the 5th-highest Pokemon theft rate in Mississippi, and the 3rd-highest Pokemon murder rate in the state. The south side of the city, south of Main Street and west of Highway 69 (Idlewild Road) is where the majority of the activity happens, and it's one of the state's most notorious areas, most trainers refusing to go there unless forced to. However, these days, the east side is not really a nice place either, but not as notorious as South Columbus is. In 2018, the city reported 54 Pokemon thefts, and it averages 7.18 Pokemon murders a year. Many are dissatisfied with the city's leadership for the fact that they seem to care little about the city's future, along with not doing much to combat the rampant crime problem, one of those outspoken voices being Emmanuel Duke. Along with this, it is situated along U.S. Highways 45 and 82, which is not really a problem due to them being very convenient roads to get to other bigger places, but also as such, this has made the city a major crossroads and meeting point for Team Rocket trafficking captured Pokemon through the city into other cities including Meridian, Tupelo, Greenwood, Greenville, Tuscaloosa, Birmingham, and both Jacksons in Mississippi and Tennessee. Some activity related to that also goes on in Columbus as well. It is recommended that any trainer with intentions on going to Columbus have a weapon with them and are ready to use it in the event that they come across danger or encounter a Team Rocket member that intends to steal their Pokemon and/or other belongings. Pokemon See the Lowndes County page for more info. Fun facts * 9 miles north of Columbus is the Columbus Air Force Base, almost around the city's biggest employer and, for the most part, what's keeping it from falling further than it already has. It also has one of the best hospitals in the state - Baptist Memorial Hospital-Golden Triangle, and the city's Pokemon center is also among the best in the state. You can access the base by taking State Highway 373, but do remember they won't allow just anyone in, and that you will need to meet certain requirements to do so. * For trainers and others who really like to fish, Columbus is a great place for you. Along with having the Tennessee-Tombigbee Waterway and the Luxapalila Creek, Columbus is home to multiple lakes, some that are not named, but those that are included Bowlin Lake and Norris Lake, which although these mentioned lakes are on the south side of town, you shouldn't really worry about having much trouble with thieves. North of town is Columbus Lake, a decent sized lake that is impounded by the John C. Stennis Lock and Dam, the Pennington lakes near the Eskridge community, and Officers Lake. * Along with being a Gym city, Columbus is a contest city, and has hosted multiple Grand Festivals along with a few Master Classes. * Columbus High School, located in the eastern part of the city, is the largest school and the fifth largest in Mississippi, enrolling approximately 1,370 students. The school was formed by the merger of Stephen D. Lee High School and Caldwell High School, the merger occurring in 1992 and the campuses in 1997. Columbus is also home to the oldest public elementary school in Mississippi, Franklin Academy Elementary, founded in 1821. The city is also home to Heritage Academy, a private college preparatory school that was founded in 1964 as a segregation academy. * Columbus also has a decent amount of amenities. It is home to Leigh Mall, which although is alright, really isn't the nicest place after dark, and doesn't really have that many stores left. It also has more than enough hotels, a Logan's Roadhouse, Cracker Barrel, one of three Jack's in Mississippi, Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, one of three Harvey's locations among with plenty of local restaurants and stores, dollar stores, a pretty sizable amount of fast food, a Mississippi Blues Trail marker, a Tractor Supply Co., some car dealerships, Belk, PetSmart, T.J. Maxx, a Love's Travel Stop, a couple of small shopping centers, a small airport, the only Bullets location in existence, and plenty of other things. It also has a decent selection of radio stations, and is the headquarters of the Luxapalila Valley Railroad, along with being the eastern terminus of the Columbus and Greenville Railway. * Along with being the birthplace of Tennessee Williams and the hometown of Emmanuel Duke, Ghostrider Adam MacIntosh lived in Columbus from 1996 until 2006, before moving to Columbus, Georgia. His mother and siblings still live in Columbus, though. Also, Tennessee Williams' first home in Columbus is now a landmark and a welcome center as well. Category:Mississippi Cities